The Joy of Pepsi
by PixieKira
Summary: What would Sakura do if Syaoran took her Pepsi all of a sudden ? ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Pepsi...My turtle ''Yoshi'' does ^-^...um...j/k .;  
  
~The Joy of Pepsi~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura was sitting on her rotating chair, just twirling around ''Kero did you drink my last Pepsi ?'' Kero  
looked at Sakura from her bed ''No I didn't, I would have if there was som-''  
  
Kero was cut short by a gleaming Sakura ''Really ? YAY now I can drink it cause im VERY, VERY in the  
mood for Pepsi !!'' Sakura opened the door to her room and ran downstairs. Kero looked at her until she  
was out of sight and smirked ''I will love to see her reaction..''  
  
Sakura was opening the refrigerator and when she saw that her last Pepsi wasn't there she...  
''AAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!''  
  
Sakura ran upstairs, entered her room and glared a hot, mean glare at Kero ''WHERE IS MY PEPSIIIII  
?!?!?!'' Kero just smiled sweetly at her ''I seriously don't know'' Sakura walked to her window, opened it  
and was about to jump out, but she stopped in the process and saw somebody walking down the  
sidewalk, and it wasn't just anybody, it was...*music from Jaws start* DUN DUN DUUUUN....Syaoran !  
  
Sakura watched as he walked happily down holding a can, and it wasn't just any can, it was SAKURA'S  
PEPSI CAN !!!  
  
Sakura glared daggers at him, she quickly closed the window and ran downstairs, out of her house and  
on to the sidewalk. Sakura spotted Syaoran heading to the city and she started to run faster  
than...um...anyone.  
  
Syaoran heard lots of footsteps behind him and he turned around and saw Sakura. He smiled and  
waved, but then he realized she wasn't stopping and wasn't going to stop. Syaoran saw her mean glare  
and started to run fastly into the city.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were already deep in the city. Sakura saw Syaoran running behind a corner and she  
started to run EVEN faster (if it was possible) but she tripped over dried doggy poop and landed flat on  
her face. When she stood up she couldn't find Syaoran anywhere.  
  
Syaoran hid in a jewelry store, and he peeked out seeing the coast was clear so he walked out, but then  
he heard a ''STOOOOP !!!'' He turned around and saw Sakura again, he broke for a run straight into an  
old man ''Oh Im so sorry old man...'' He then got an Idea, he saw a steep road and decided to run to the  
botttom....well not ''running''.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura was getting closer, so he grabbed the old man he bumped into and used as a sled  
to go down the steep road, Syaoran felt the wind and he started smiling ''WOOOHOOO !!!''  
  
The old man on the other hand was not enjoying his self, he started ...''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!''  
When they reached the bottom he stood up from the old man and started running again, but he bumped  
into someone else and it was none other than ......*music from Jaws start* DUN DUN DUUUUN  
....Sakura !  
  
Sakura took the Pepsi can from his grip and drinked it....except that she really didn't drink anything cause  
there wasn't really any liquid inside.  
  
Sakura whacked Syaoran on the back of his head ''BAKA !!! I hate you !!'' Sakura left a very sad and  
confused Syaoran just standing there with the can that Sakura had squished on his head.  
  
Sakura sadly walked home ''I can't believe he stealed my last Pepsi....I mean, Hello? It was my last one  
!''  
  
  
Sakura finally got home and went upstairs to her room. Kero who was just standing there still smirking  
held out a Pepsi can ''Ha ha ! Im sorry Sakura, I was hiding your Pepsi can all along ! And where were  
you all this time ?'' Sakura just gaped at Kero ''But I ....Syaoran took...Pepsi...you..I...'' Sakura just  
fainted, falling on her bed. Kero smiled and opened the can, taking a sip from it ''Heheh...The Joy of  
Pepsi ^_~''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: *siiiigh* Theres nothing like a good 'ol freezing Pepsi, ne Kerika ?  
  
Kerika: I actually agree with you..... Oh my God I actually DO agree with you...-_-;; well anyway, Nation  
wide, people prefer the taste of Pepsi instead of Coka-Cola, let your taste decide ^_~ (got that from a  
commercial)  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: That's Right Kerika ! Please review ! Ho-na-na ! *^_^*  
  
  



End file.
